Beasts and Tamers
by Silversunflower441
Summary: Eren a human/animal hybrid is caught, kept and trained by his tamer, Levi. This is a fantasy AU and will eventually contain smut. Don't like don't read. Please R &R! I don't own the characters used in this story! THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN ON AO3!
1. Chapter 1- The Hunt

*-* UPDATED *-*

This is going to be fun~ I can't wait! Warning there will be smut, eventually. Please just bare with me! Okay? -_^

xXx

~Chapter One~

~The Hunt~

"Damn it!" Eren hissed to himself as he sped through the crowded forest trees and undergrowth.

You see, he was a beast. A human, animal hybrid. An existence hated by most, but revered by few. A few years back - okay more like 140 years - a group of scientists performed experiments on humans and animals. Blending their DNA together in painful and mentally shattering ways. All in the name science, untold numbers of living beings were mutilated until they found the right DNA code to make this new species of subhuman.

However, before they could be stopped the scientists mass produced thousands upon thousands of hybrids. Some were killed, but the rest escaped in the last effort of the scientist's to make sure their creations lived.

The hybrids were able to hide and breed creating more of themselves. These hybrids, or Beasts as they are called, have a human form that shows the ears and tail of the animal they are, unless they have full control of the animal side of their consciousness - in which case, beasts of this quality are able to hide among humans. Luckily, beasts have another trick up their sleeves. A trick that forever separates them from humans, they can shift into animal form.

One day humans started wanting them. As pets, for collections, as rugs, as clothing etc. So hunters and tamers appeared to appease the hunger for these rare creatures. And thus began a new era of Beasts and Tamers. This is the story of one of these misguided beings.

Eren was being perused. At least he was able to tell it was human, so his territory was safe. But he was far from being the same. Since it was a human it meant one of two things: a hunter was set on killing him or a tamer was set on catching him. Neither option was good but he was praying for the latter. The pursuer was fast and stayed just far enough back so he couldn't be seen, thanks to the thick undergrowth; yet close enough so that if Eren took the chance to shift the human would be on him in an instant.

Ears flattened against his head in frustration, he desperately tried to lose the attacker in the brush, but to no avail. Being a wolf meant Eren was a skilled fighter and had a remarkable amount of stamina, but shift took three seconds - a record he was highly proud of. Unfortunately, during that time he wouldn't be able to run away or protect himself from attacks. Howling in rage, Eren grew desperate, but no matter how many fallen trees he cleared or how many streams he crossed Eren couldn't shake the attacker.

He was running out of forest to run through and soon would be at the foot of the east mountains. If Eren crossed the foot hills he would be breaking a treaty with the Eastern pack and placing them in danger as well.

So Eren did the only thing he could and it was a heavy gamble.

In a small clearing he turned while skidding to a stop and roar/howled (a special trait he had) loud enough to scare the birds away and warn the other pack of what was happening had why he was so close to their border. Claws out and ready, he stood alert. The pursuer stopped in the dark shadows at the very edge of the clearing, but Eren could smell the overconfident smug he was wearing.

"Come out you chicken! Afraid to face a wolf?!" Eren snarled baring his teeth that had grown a bit more pointed thanks to his rage. A sly snicker sounded from the male and he spoke in a highly unamused,yet still bored sounding voice.

"Chicken? I wasn't the one running for his life like a damn sheep. If anyone is a chicken here it's you, wolf," He steps out from the trees to show his face. He had short inky black hair and a seemingly permanent scowl on his face, despite the upturned corner of his mouth. He wore the traditional tamer's uniform making Eren thank his luck. Roaring again,he tried to intimidate the tamer whilst ignoring the feeling his own heartbeat underneath his skin - his beast, wanting to be free and wanting to kill this foolish human for insulting him.

"I wasn't scared. I just wasn't sure if you were a hunter or a tamer. It looks like you're the latter though. Not much to deal with thankfully. You're so damn short! HA!"

"You shitty brat," the tamer hissed and wiped some spit from his cheek that had probably landed there when Eren had roared again, "you got you disgusting spit on me _and_ called me short." He undid the whip from his hip and cracked it making Eren flinch at the loud sound.

"If we are so disgusting then why hunt us?" He taunts the tamer with a snappy growl as he moves into a crouch and relaxes his overly tense body.

"Because you beasts sell for good money," He smirks a bit and steps forward cracking the whip again liking the flinch that Eren made a moment ago.

"So you're just going," Eren winces flicking his ears not wanting to give the other male the satisfaction of seeing him flinch again, "to catch me and sell me to the highest bidder?!" Eren's tail lashes and he snaps his teeth together.

"No," He says simply shaking his head as he stands with his whip at the ready.

"Then what!? Don't be so damn cryptic- um…" He pauses not knowing his name feeling a bit dumb for pausing.

"Levi," The said male smirks and moves forward a little bit.

"Okay Levi. My name is Eren. Now explain yourself!" He growls and moves backwards an equal distance while silently cursing his mother for raising him to be a gentleman.

"Well Eren, I am going to keep you. You're too rare to let go of~" Levi purrs and moves forward again after moving slightly to the left.

"Like hell you are!" Eren spits in furry and moves to the right a back again.

"Oh yes you are. It's going to be fun training you Eren. Oh all the pain I am going to have to put you through," Levi grins sadistically and leaps forward cracking the whip to drive him back farther. Eren jumps back in shock and lands on a rotting tree.

"Ha!" Eren exclaims loudly, until the bark gives way and he falls backwards as he loses his footing. Hitting his head on a rock and sending him into a pool of uncomfortable blackness.

xXx

HA! FINALLY UPDATED! I AM VICTORY! ...sorry for shouting.. I may redo some future chapters and will probably add new ones. _Fuck_. I was (am) a shitty writer.. Why do you guys like my stuff again? Bleh… Collared will be out as soon as I can get!


	2. Chapter 2- Collared

*-* UPDATED *-*

Welp, here is the next piece of the story! Enjoy my! Warning there will be use of strong language (hint there will probably always be..)

xXx

~Chapter Two~

~Collared: First Attempt~

When Eren woke his head was throbbing painfully and he couldn't smell the forest anymore. Jerking upright, surprised that he could move at all, he looked around at his surroundings only to find himself in a huge light blue and white bedroom that had a beautiful view of a large body of water.

Wait, water? Eren tried not to panic at this information. He knew that now was not the time to lose his shit, he really needed to figure out what the fuck was going on. Taking a peak around the oversized room while he sat on a comfortable baby blue, silken bed with no more than boxers on his lethal body.

There wasn't much to look at, or at least anything that would give him a hint at what the fuck was happening to him. So, doing the only logical thing he could at this point, Eren jumped up and ran to the sliding glass doors and stepped outside into a warm, salty breeze. His green eyes widened in horror as he slowly took in the information before him. He was in a beach house, on a small island, in the middle of god knows what ocean and most likely with that bastard tamer, Levi. (He thought that he was on a lake side originally).

"No… No!" Eren cried out in frustration backing up into the bedroom again.

"Jeeze… shut up will you brat? Some people like to read in peace," An irritated voice sounded from the far corner of the room. Eren turned slowly to see Levi sitting on a small couch with a book in hand. How had he missed the raven haired male?!

"You bitch! You did this! You took me from my home!" Eren snarled as he began to advanced on the other male. Levi was weaponless; he could easily rip him into pieces.

"Think about what you're doing Eren," He mumbled turning a page nonchalantly.

"What?" Eren snapped only standing a couple yards away.

"If you kill me, you will never get off this island because everything is voice activated and you don't have the technologic intelligence to hack any system. Plus in two days I have a friend coming to visit and if he sees that I am dead he will kill you immediately. He is a hunter after all. Oh and don't go thinking that you'll kill me after he leaves because he visits every two weeks to make sure I am okay and to bring me food and stuff I need to live out here," Levi grumbled without looking away from the page he was reading.

"You fucking bitch! You had this all planned from the beginning!" He leapt forward and grabbed Levi to throw him to the floor. Well at least that was his plan, but the second his hand touched Levi's arm, the older male reacted instantaneously. After a brief struggle on the ground Eren now had a fancy black leather collar around his neck that was fitted with three loops, one larger one in the center and two smaller on the sides. He soon found out what the other two smaller were for. Levi had also managed to put matching black leather bracelets on him. One loop rested on each and had short thick chains that were currently attached to his collar, forcing him to hold a pathetic begging pose as if he really was a tame little lap dog.

"What the hell do you th-" Eren's head snapped to the side as pain blossomed outward from his cheek that had been slapped across the face, _hard_. Levi glared down at the smaller male's restrained form looking surprisingly bored, "That is more than enough from you brat. I don't want to hear another peep from your useless mouth until I finish my book. Also, you're going to remain cuffed like that until I deem your behavior good enough to free your hands." With that he turned away and picked up his fallen book before settling back down to start reading again.

Eren silently cursed himself as he was now faced with a new challenge. Getting the fuck up. He had little to no use of his hands and didn't know how he was going to manage to make it to his feet again.

Sighing deeply as he rolled onto his back so that his gaze could study the pristine white ceiling as thoughts churned in his head.

'_That bastard Levi really has a stick up his ass, a big fat one with thorns._'

Eren turned his head to look at the occupied male and saw that he had just started the book. Letting out a small groan, Eren sat up easily enough. '_Okay so now what?_' He thought before carefully shifting so that his legs were underneath of his body, settling him into a kneeling form. Shuffling his way towards the bed on his knees Eren felt a pang of shame. Brushing it off he leaned the weight of his upper body onto the mattress, for balance, as he managed to get his feet under himself. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was fully standing upright.

Ignoring Levi he walked outside glad that he left the door open. It was late afternoon and the salty scent of the ocean air burned his sensitive nose making him sneeze a bit. Eren managed to lay down in the sand (yea, after all that work to stand up) and before he knew it, was fast asleep.

Eren was woken with a tug to his short hair and he gave a lazy growl as he slowly blinked open his eyes to see Levi above him. He glares at the male for disturbing his sleep seeing as he still wasn't fully awake enough to realize his hands were free.

"Get you before you catch cold. If you were tired why didn't you just sleep in the room idiot?" Levi growled grumpily at the younger male as he sat up.

"Because I don't like or trust you," Eren said bluntly as he stretched out the last of his sleep with a happy sound now that his hands were free again.

"Whatever. I have food made, are you hungry?" He asked walking back inside the house without waiting for an answer. Eren was about to decline the food, but his stomach growled loudly. He stood, blushing at the noise his body made, noticing that the sun was already below the horizon and the stars were starting to come out. Before he got yelled at Eren hurried inside.

Levi stopped him on the deck abruptly and made sure _**every**_ last piece of sand was left outside before he let the hungry wolf in.

"Disgusting. I don't want to vacuum again today," He huffed before disappearing into the hallway only to come back with two plates full of steak, corn and mashed potatoes before Eren could follow him out. The said male's stomach growled again and he sat right there on the floor and ate his food with pleased grunts. Levi being more sophisticated, sat at a small table and ate as he kept a close eye on the younger male before him.

"Oh Eren, one thing," he said while trying to hide a smirk, "You should really slow down and taste your food."

Eren looked up confused before he started to feel sleepy once again. Levi smirked evilly at him, "your training begins as soon as you wake. Sleep well my pet~"

The last thing Eren saw was Levi's mischievous smirk before his world went black once more.

xXx

I hoped you liked this! Sorry there really isn't much happening but I promise in the next chapter there will be lots of smutty goodness! Oh and a little heads up, it's not going to be over after the smut~ *winks* Well, look forward to Chapter Three: Training! Btw Ima make it even better than it was before! :D


	3. Chapter 3- Training

Aright my little candies~ Here it is! Thy first smut! If you're not all that into smex scenes, then you can skip this chapter. I mean you're not missing much. But this isn't full on smex… I couldn't make Eren hurt that much. Forgive me…

I am so sorry that this took so long. I got busy with work and had a family vacation.

xXx

~Chapter Three~

~Training~

When Eren woke he was in a dark room with no light. Wait, yes. There is a light. Yet it was at the extreme edges of his vision. He turned his head slightly and felt the soft rub of cloth on his face. He was blindfolded. And now as he was beginning to become fully aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was uncomfortably gagged. He sighed in frustration and wiggled a bit knowing that there had- no _was_ more. A small jingle and tug on both his hands and feet notified him that he was indeed cuffed, most likely to a bed since his back was resting on a soft blanket. Wait, his _back_\- ah hell. He was naked, gagged, bound and blindfolded to a bed. Eren let out a loud whimper.

The sound of a chair moving made his body jump. And then an all too familiar voice rose up from the silence.

"Oh are you awake? Good. Now I can truly start your training~" Levi purred sweetly as his footsteps came closer. A small touch to Eren's chest had him growling through the gag.

"Oh shut up. Be mad all you want. But to tame a beast, underhanded measures must be used before a true relationship may begin. So if you're wondering if I drugged you I will just tell that I did. But not only did that cause you to black out, it also stopped you from being able to shift until I give you the anti drug. So you're just as human as-_ what the fuck_?" Levi's eyes widened as he saw wolf ears and a matching tail appear on Eren before they disappeared. "How the hell did you do that mutt?!" The gag was ripped off and Levi's hand gripped Eren's throat.

Eren ignored the hand and turned his head towards the way his voice had been coming from and smiled widely, "Not all shifters play by the same rules. Some of us are born _pure_."

"What do you mean by 'pure' wolf?" Levi growled lowly not liking his cheeky attitude.

Eren sealed his lips refusing to saw anything, even as a smirk still played at his lips. He was dangling bait right in front of the older male's nose and he couldn't resist. It would _eat_ him alive. Not having information.

"Oh? Is that how you want to play then? Fine. Two can play at this game." He took his hand away from his throat and leaned down to whisper into Eren's ear, "I will make you _beg_. I will make you _scream_. I will _control_ you. And after I am done, you will _speak_."

"Suck my dick you whore." Eren spat at him and tried to bite him but Levi had already moved away.

"Okay." Levi smirked as he watched the confusion play on the younger's face.

"Wait wha-aahhhh!" Eren cried out in midsentence as a wet heat engulfed his half hard cock, "N-no! What are you-" He cuts off as a groan passes his lips. _Damn_, this asshole knew how to use his mouth. He was already painful erect and Levi had barely even started. He ground his teeth together as he used his sheer will to stave off his orgasm. But that delicious pleasure was eating at him. He let out a whimper and right as he was about to cum Levi's mouth disappeared and a cold metal ring was slipped around the base of his dick.

"No!" Eren wailed in protest and thrust his hips up wanting that sweet, sweet heat again, not this chilly air surrounding his wet, throbbing length.

"There we go~ Just how I want you. And look, you're even thrusting your hips up, wanting- begging for more." He laughs at him.

"Go to hell! I haven't once begged you!" Eren snarled in furry.

"Oh, your mouth may not have, but your body does. Your body wants my touch. Wants the pleasure I can bring. Do you know why? Because with a simple blowjob, your body has already submitted to me. Now we just have to make the head do the same. Hmm... Maybe a bit of pain will be necessary." He walks away from a frustrated Eren.

"You will never break me you sick bitch!" Eren screamed and fought his unyielding bonds.

"Oh yes I will." Levi said simply as he got on the bed and straddled Eren's stomach. He wiped a wet pad that smelled horrid on the pinned male's nipple. Then without a word a searing pain shot through the previously wiped area. A shrill scream came from Eren's mouth as his nipple was pierced. And before he could register what had happened Levi did the same to the other nipple causing an even louder screech this time.

"There. Pain added." He stroked Eren's slightly sweaty skin, "Are you ready to submit now? Will you give in?" He asked softly.

Eren panted for a moment as he recovered from the pain. When he felt sure enough to speak he said two words that sealed his fate. "Eat. Shit."

"So be it. I was going to be nice but I now see there is no need. A little more pain then." Levi rose from Eren's midsection and hopped off of the bed. He said nothing as he walked away to grab something then walked back.

"Remember that you brought this on yourself." He said grimly and a snap sounded as he cracked a whip on Eren's chest.

Eren arched up with a wail of shock and pain. Another snap and this time blood was drawn between his pierced nipples. Three more snaps each drawing a thin line of blood. Each that had tears threatening to fall from Eren's eyes. Two more, then the third caught his right nipple. He bellowed in pain and the tears flowed just as his words before he could stop them.

"Please stop! No more! I beg you PLEASE Levi! It hurts so badly... Please no more! Levi please!" He sobbed in agony.

Levi gave a small smile and placed the whip down before picking up a warm wet cloth that he had already prepared. He moved onto the bed, watching Eren stiffen. He shook his head and dabbed at the blood making Eren sigh and shiver.

"Good boy Eren. I didn't like doing that but it was the fastest way to break you. Let me patch you up then I will help you take care of this." He purred gently as he swiped a finger along his slightly droopy cock, making it rock hard again.

After cleaning him up and wrapping his chest. He made sure to take care of his wrists, which where raw from the cuffs. He took off his blindfold and leaned forward to take his cock into his mouth again. Eren let out a long, low moan.

He was glad to be free but he hated himself for giving in like that. The thought he was stronger than that. Then again, things where much different in the forest. He ran a hand through Levi's hair as he worked on his cock.

Levi took off the ring and plunged down onto the thick meat, making it fill his throat. He heard Eren try and warn him but it was too late as his thick load spurted down his throat. Eren came so hard that it caused him to blackout. But Levi swore he heard Eren whisper his name.

xXx

Again forgive me... I couldn't hurt Eren anymore… it hurt me in doing so... Please R&amp;R.


	4. Chapter 4- Fangs and Feet

Lalalalala~ I'm back my lovely little readers! Did you miss me? I hope so! Because the next Chapter is here! Warnings: some fluff, some cursing, someone visits and -DRUM ROLL PLEASE- Eren's wolf form! Please read responsibly. ;)

xXx

~Chapter Four~

~Fangs and Feet~

It had been two days since Eren submitted to Levi and he was not up for fighting back after what he went through. He rubbed his chest and winced as he tweaked one of his nipples. For some sick reason Levi had made Eren leave his nips pierced.

He was currently sitting out on the beach watching the waves roll and crash, the sound filling his ears. His nose wasn't used to the salty air so he really couldn't smell anything. So when Levi's voice sounded behind him it made him jump.

"Come in and let's get some lotion on your sun burn. Then I have some shrimp pasta for you." He said in a steady voice as his eyes traveled over his shirtless, sun burnt back.

"Naw I'm-" He started but was interrupted with a harsh growl, "Are you denying a _direct_ order?"

Eren's eyes widened and he scrambled up and inside and he said loudly, "No sir. Sorry sir. I will get the lotion."

Levi smirked and shook his head as he followed him inside, "Fool."

oOo

After they ate Eren helped with dishes and walked to the bedroom that they shared. As he flopped down onto the bed with a sigh he let his ears and tail out. It was the most he could do with that damn drug blocking his ability to shift. Eren let out a soft rumble as he felt a gentle scratch behind his ears. Then he let out a loud yelp as Levi gave him a shot in the back of his neck. He turned around with a growl and was met with a head rush.

"Hey. Don't do that. I didn't give you anything bad. But it has an awful side effect that acts like a tranquilizer dart. So just relax. I promise I won't do anything too weird." He gave a small chuckle and helped moved Eren's already sleep leaden body so he wouldn't fall from the bed. He wasn't out yet so Levi sat next to him and stroked his head until he was finally asleep.

Levi heaved a sigh and got up. "I hope this doesn't back fire on me... But I couldn't leave that drug in him any longer. I just pray he doesn't attack my guest tomorrow… Fun-fun…" He stripped out of his clothes and pulled on some boxers before covering Eren and himself and drifting into an uneasy sleep.

oOo

When Levi woke the next morning it was to a blissful howl of joy. He jerked upright and looked around only to see a huge- more like **massive **deep brown wolf wriggling excitedly on the floor. Levi paled as he watched and whispered in horror.

"You shed… _EVERYWHERE.._." He groaned as he saw the dark fur lying on the bed and over 90% of the carpet. "No! Stop it Eren! Don't do that on the floor! You're getting everything dirty!" He screeched and leapt up from the bed, causing Eren to leap to his paws and watch him with bright green eyes.

He looked around at the fur and whimpered softly as he slowly lay down and exposed his belly to Levi, while his tail wagged slowly.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned deeply as he walked over and pated the giant fur machine. "No more wolf inside, do you understand?" He growls lowly and opens the sliding door to the deck.

Eren rolls to his paws and barks happily and trots outside and immediately starts to run along the beach. Oh god he couldn't get enough of this. The strength and heat flowing through his body as he ran.

Levi watched him for a moment before looking at the mess in his bedroom. "Shit… I have to clean this up right now. Otherwise it's going to get tracked all over the house. Then what would Erwin think of me? Jeeze…" He grumbles darkly and goes to his closet and gets his cleaning gear and attacks the fur.

oOo

An hour or so later Levi had just finished removing the last traces of brown fur from his room. He sighed deeply and looked outside to see Eren was currently chasing a crab around. The poor thing was terrified and was scurrying for safety as the wolf playfully pawed at it.

"Oh joy... He is going to be hungry as hell. I better get something made for the idiot. Erwin still won't be here for some time but it will be better to feed him now." He grunted softly and walked to the kitchen to make blueberry pancakes. He had discovered that Eren absolutely loved blueberries and this was the easiest meal to add them too.

As he was finishing them up Eren walked in with a slash mark on his nose and tears in his eyes as he silently sat at the table.

"It got you, didn't it?" Levi laughed at the expression on his face as he set a heavy plate in front of him.

"Shut up Levi… It really hurt…" He sniffled but before he could start eating his face we jerked up and Levi started to clean the wound and put some cream on it.

"There. Now shut up and eat. It's got blueberries." He grunted and got some for himself. Eren looked at him gratefully before thanking him and digging in happily.

oOo

After Eren helped with the dishes, he was lounging on the couch when Levi walked in with a book in hand.

"Move your ass brat." He said dully as Eren moved so Levi could sit. After the black haired male was settled Eren plopped his head onto his lap. Levi gave him a look before rolling his eyes and stroking his head. "Spoiled little mutt."

"Hey! I'm not a mutt! I am a pure bred-" he starts before a new voice growled lowly, "Wolf." Eren twisted off the couch as an inhuman snarl ripped from his throat. He took a defensive stance in front of Levi. "Hunter."

Before Levi could say anything Erwin sank into a crouch and slowly went for a knife at his hip. Levi's eyes widen and her cried out, "No!" But he was a second too late as Eren ripped into his lupine form and lunged at Erwin. The hunter rolled away and whipped out a knife and aimed to slash it across the wolf's nose, but the massive beast's head was a little higher than he expected and he hit air. Eren snapped his teeth at him and if Erwin hadn't twisted out of the way he would no longer have a head. Instead Eren's teeth grazed his foot.

An ear splitting boom froze them both as Levi snapped his whip and bellowed, "THAT IS ENOUGH! Eren shift. Erwin knife away." He was met a growl of disbelief and the beginnings of an argument. He snapped the whip again and hissed darkly, "_Shift_. _Away_. _**Now**_."

They both did as told and glared at the other ready to attack again.

"Levi, why the hell do you have a wolf here?! Do you know how dangerous they are?" Erwin huffed, his gaze never leaving Eren's.

"Well hunter, do know how dangerous you are to us?! Do you understand what you do exactly?! Hmm? You kill friends! Destroy families! You take everything from us beasts just because we are different and all the other humans are scared of us! News flash, we are just as scared as you! We can never let our children play because we fear for their lives! So many of us have been cut down by your blade and how many of us have we killed?! Fewer than you! We only attacked and kill when such actions are done to us first! This world is hell for us! Constant running and hiding. And all for what? To be hunted and slaughtered like cattle! Now tell me again just who the dangerous one is here!" Eren screamed in a rant that left both Levi and Erwin in shock.

"I…" Erwin tried to speak but Eren shoved him back and stormed outside growling, "Don't even try that 'sorry' bullshit. I will be outside!"

Levi looked at Erwin grimly, "You done did fucked up man."

xXx

XD Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5- Blood and Love

I'm so sorry my dear readers! My life has been a mess! I hope this will make it up to you!

Warning: Language, violence, feels, hurts and agony.

Read Responsibly!

xXx

~Chapter 5~

~Blood and Love~

Eren was in a small grove of trees tearing the thickest one up. He was currently a wolf and using his dagger like teeth and claws trying to cut the damn thing down. He was so angry- no furious with that damn hunter. He wished it was the blond he was ripping up but Levi wouldn't have that.

Levi.

He was the cause of this pain and grief. Stupid tamer pissed him off too! He threw his head back and let out an enraged howl.

The howl carried all the way inside where Levi and Erwin were fighting each other.

"Erwin how dare you treat Eren like that! He didn't ask for any of this!" The shorter man snarled.

"Then why did you take him in and train him like a fucking lap dog Levi!? He is a wild animal that could kill you! Don't you understand that?!" Erwin yelled back grabbing his shoulders. Levi pushed Erwin back with surprising force.

"Don't you understand that they are living creatures too?!"

"They are unnatural, created illegally!" Erwin roared in Levi's face. Before anyone could say anything Eren appeared in human form and punched Erwin in the jaw. He stood in front of Levi with a level of hatred that neither Levi nor Erwin had felt before.

"You can yell and scream at me, hunter. But don't you _ever_ yell at Levi like that again. I will end you pitiful existence if you do." Eren spoke in a calm rage that would have made any other person or beast shit their pants. Eren's fingers where bleeding badly and Levi saw that he had ripped off pieces and even whole nails.

"Eren! What happened?" Levi gasped in shock and got the first aid kit and started treating the injuries.

"I was tearing at a tree in anger. When I paused to take a breather I heard you two yelling." Confusion glazed his green orbs. "And I felt… a new rage... a different one than before. When I saw Erwin in your face I am surprised that I shifted back to attack." Levi gave a small chuckle and bandaged his fingers.

Erwin snarled and glared at Eren, "shit… You've bonded to Levi..."

"Damn right he has!" Levi snapped, "I feed him, I clothe him, I pay attention to him, I clean up after him and I love him." Erwin sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes in pain. "That's right Erwin. I have moved past you. I don't need your protection any more. I don't need _you_."

Eren blinked in utter confusion, "You were with him? Why did you leave him?"

"Don't Levi. Please just don't say it." Erwin breathed through clenched teeth.

"Don't say what?" Levi spat at him as he stood up and walked closer to him, "don't say that you _beat_ me. You _hit_ me. You _kicked_ me. And worst of all Erwin you _raped_ me-" Levi was silenced with a slap that knocked him to the floor. Then Eren was a wolf with his fangs deep in Erwin's leg. He swung his head and threw him to the ground a few feet away. The wolf was furious as blood dripped from his maw. Erwin was screaming in pain as he tried to stop the bleeding. Levi looked up in confusion and tried to blink the dots in his vision away. Eren leapt at Erwin and raked his claws down his back before jumping away to avoid a knife.

This went on. Eren attacked and retreating as Erwin bled more and more. Levi finally was able to stand when he saw Eren going for his neck this time. He threw himself at Eren and knocked the massive wolf off kilter as Erwin's blade swung around and slashed down Levi's back cutting _deep_ making the raven haired male scream out.

Eren froze and looked down at Levi. He shifted back and ran for the phone. He called for help and in minutes a helicopter was there. They loaded a barely alive Erwin and an unconscious Levi. They were forced to take Eren for the naked male wouldn't let go of the injured tamer. Tears fell from the beast's eyes as he whispered over and over again, "I love you… I love you… Please don't leave me…"

xXx

Dun hate okay? It… It just came out like this… I don't know how I should feel about it either… Next updated when… well when. :s


	6. UPDATE

OMFG. HELLO EVERYONE. I am SO sorry for losing touch! I went into a VERY bad time of m life so far and lost this email and wasn't able to get this account back until i had to contact for help. SO MANY HOOPS TO JUMP THROUGH. FUCk. Anyway! I am back and need to get my shit all together and in a damn bag! I will update BaT when I get the chance to because I am working my ass off so i don't lose my apt like a dumbass. Look for more in the future!

Side note... I don't think I am continuing my other story on her. I had a bad falling out with a friend and they drove me to hate the fandom. HOWEVER, I may redo it with different characters in a new fandom. (Probably Homestuck or Undertale. More likely Homestuck though.)

Please stay tuned everyone!

-Silver

Ch. 1 Updated. Pls go back and reread! I will update the Update (lmfao what is my life?) with each update I do so you know what has been change and what hasn't. Thanks for dealing with my bullshit guys! PLEASE comment.. I need the feedback...

-Silver

Ch. 2 Updated.

-Silver


End file.
